gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Latinos Dijeron
100 Latinos Dijeron (or 100 Latinos Said) is a Spanish-language U.S. revival of Family Feud, which in turn is a reboot of ¿Que Dice la Gente? (What do people say?) ''and ''100 Mexicanos Dijeron (100 Mexicans Said). Gameplay At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round. Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. The first three questions are "A Jugar", or single value, the fourth is "Doble", or double value, while the fifth and following questions are worth triple value. The first family to reach 300 points won the game. If neither team reached 300 after the triple question, another question is played, but only the top answer won the game. Dinero Rapido The winning family chooses two family members to play. One family member leaves the stage and is placed in an isolation booth, while the other is given 20 seconds to answer five survey questions. If he or she can't think up an answer to any particular question, he or she may pass and come back to the question at the end, time permitting. The number of people giving each answer is then revealed answer by answer after the player is finished answering or time has expired. The player earns one point for each person that gave the same answer; at least two people must have given that answer for it to appear on the board. Once all the points for the first player are tallied, the second family member comes back on stage and is given 25 seconds to answer the same five questions. The host will ask for another response should an answer be duplicated. If one or both family members accumulate a total of 200 points or more, the family wins a jackpot that starts at $10,000 plus $1,000 per show, to a maximum of $25,000. If the team scores less than 200, they win $500. This is an hour long show, two families face each other for the right to face the champions. Cancellation & Revival This show was cancelled on November 30, 2016 due to its carrier network, MundoMax being dissolved. This show was revived on Estrella TV on February 19, 2019. Merchandise A iOS game based on the show was developed and published by Xogo Digital Media Mexico S.C., released on February 24, 2015. 100_Latinos_Dijeron_icon_app.png Set Pics image_1_1378506646.jpg image_1378506636.jpg image_2_1378506655.jpg image_3_1378506664.jpg image_4_1378506671.jpg image_5_1378506678.jpg Inventor Based on Family Feud by Mark Goodson & Bill Todman. Trivia The title translates as 100 Latinos Said. This is the second Spanish-language version of Family Feud airing in the U.S.; the first was ¿Que Dice la Gente? airing on TeleFutura from 2006 until 2008. This is Marco Antonio Regil's third time hosting a Spanish-language version of Family Feud; his two others were ¿Que Dice la Gente? in 2006 and 100 Mexicanos Dijeron in 2001. The MundoFOX/MAX show went through one small revision during its short run. The set was changed slightly, and most notably the sound effects in Dinero Rapido were changed. Music was added to the timed part in the second revision. The first revision reused the sound effects from ¿Que Dice la Gente? with the total being shown in the bank display, whereas the second revision reused the ringin sound effect from Smush/''Distraction'' as the reveal of the answer with the total shown on the board. Related Show ¿Que Dice la Gente? - the original short-lived Spanish-language version of Family Feud that aired on TeleFutura from 2006 until 2008. Links Mundofox site Mudomax site Category:Family Game Category:Surveys Category:Spinoffs Category:Family Feud Category:Fremantle Category:Spanish-language shows Category:Revivals Category:2013 premieres Category:2015 endings Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings Category:2019 premieres